Revenge
by dark-blood-14883
Summary: When Sakura's grandmother is killed by a vampire she is determined to kill him the next time she meets him. What will she learn as she works at becoming stronger? sasusaku minor shikaino, naruhina, and nejiten to come. Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Okay people I decided to rewrite this story and here is chapter one. Not much has changed but I still suggest you reread all of this please. Well enjoy**

**Chapter One-** Prologue

I hadn't realized how horribly different I was until ten years into my life. I remember at that time I was living with my grandmother in her little cabin in the middle of the woods. We were happy there, well at least I was. Looking back at that time I wonder if my grandmother was truly happy taking care of me.

I guess the correct way to start this story is to tell you that my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a hanyou wolf demon. This simply means that I am half human and half wolf demon. I have waist length pink hair with black tips, emerald green eyes, pink wolf ears with black tips on top of my head, claws, and fangs. I realize now that you're probably wondering how I could not realize I was different, but like I stated before I lived with my grandmother in the middle of the woods. I never really saw any kind of civilization, I just figured I had to be somewhat normal. That some one out there had to be somewhat like me.

It was in the middle of summer of my tenth year that I realized that I'm not as normal as I thought I was. I remember that day just like it happened yesterday.

~Flashback~

A small ten year old Sakura sat in a field covered in flowers twisting some of these flowers into a crown.

"Saku sweetie, there you are," an old woman said as she entered the clearing Sakura sat in.

"Granny look I made a crown!" Sakura cried out and then placed the flower crown on her head.

"What a beautiful princess you make Saku sweetie," the woman cooed as she stared lovingly down at Sakura.

"What are you doing out here granny?" Sakura asked while smiling up at her grandmother. "I came to ask you to help me make dinner," the woman stated as she smiled even wider and all the more lovingly. "I'd love to help you granny," Sakura stated and stood up and followed her grandmother to their house.

"We did a very good job Saku sweetie," Sakura's grandmother and then took a bite out of the steak they made.

"It is too bad you won't get to enjoy that meal," a creepy voice coming from the front door said.

Sakura watched her grandmother's eyes go wide before she turned to confront the stranger in her house.

The man she saw made her rethink about confronting him. He had sickly pale skin, greasy dark brown hair, and brown eyes filled with bloodlust. Sakura also noticed that he had fangs and she knew immediately that he is a vampire like the ones her grandmother told her about. The blood lusting monsters that would do anything for a taste of blood.

"Leave my house you monster!" Sakura's grandmother screeched after standing up to confront the man and hide Sakura behind her.

Before Sakura could even blink the man threw a kunai at her grandmother without even taking a second to aim. Sakura was devastated to realize that the man's aim was true and her grandmother toppled over to her side, blood gushing from the wound in her throat. 

Sakura's devastation quickly turned to shock and unconsciously she began to lightly growl.

"Why?" Sakura whispered the word coming out in a growl, her eyes wide in shock as she kneeled next to her grandmother shaking her lightly hoping that she would some how open her eyes.

"She was annoying," the man stated simply with a slight hiss to his voice as he stepped further into the house.

Sakura's growl became louder and then she launched herself at the man. The man caught Sakura by her shoulders stopping her attack simply. "Now, now, demon. Don't act rash," the man hissed and then pushed Sakura away from him laughing slightly when she stumbled backwards and almost fell.

"I'm not a demon," Sakura stated, the growl still present in her voice, as she straightened herself and got ready to try to attack the man again.

"Of course you are. You're a hanyou. A pathetic half demon," the man sneered mockingly not even bothering to feel even slightly threatened by Sakura.

"I am not! You're just a liar!" Sakura screeched and then tried to attack the man again only to be caught and thrown back again, this time she could not keep her balance and she fell in front of her grandmother.

"Of course you are hanyou. Why do you think you have those ears, claws, and fangs?" The man mocked sneering at Sakura as she knelt on the ground trying to decide if she should even bother to try to attack this man again.

"Orochimaru! I thought you were banned from this area," a voice coming from behind the man said in a very commanding tone.

"Fugaku, I did not realize you were even in this country. Last I heard you had left this area to go on vacation or something like that. Oh and you even brought the whole family with you. Little Sasuke, you're eleven now right? Itachi, you're seventeen now, and Mikoto, it's lovely to see," Orochimaru said in a sarcastically pleasant tone pretending like he did not just kill a woman.

"Orochimaru do not change the subject. You are not suppose to be here. I banned you from this area years ago," Fugaku stated, his voice cold.

"Father, there's a girl in there," the youngest, Sasuke stated as he tried to look around Orochimaru to get a better look at Sakura.

Sakura looked up from her spot on the floor to look at these strangers who were all now staring at her. The woman, Mikoto's eyes widened and Sakura realized that she is covered in her grandmother's blood.

Sasuke has black, short, spiky in the back, hair and onyx colored eyes. Itachi has shoulder length, straight, black, hair and onyx colored eyes. Mikoto has chest length, wavy, black hair and light brown eyes. Fugaku has brown, short, spiky, hair and onyx colored eyes. Sakura also noticed fangs poking out of all of their mouths and realized that they're all vampires.

"Answer my question. Why have you come here?" Fugaku demanded after he focused his glare on Orochimaru.

"I was on the hunt when I smelt delicious demon blood. I could not resist the temptation. I was rather disappointed when I arrived here and only found this hanyou," Orochimaru stated causing Sakura to growl lightly, she did not understand what is wrong with being a hanyou.

"Well I best be on my way before that little hanyou manages to destroy my appetite," Orochimaru said and then moved around the family and out of sight.

"Father are you just going to let him leave like that?" Itachi asked his father in shock as he watched Orochimaru walk away until he was out of sight.

"There was nothing I could do. This is not my territory anymore. I'm just relived that Orochimaru doesn't know that or he wouldn't have left without a fight," Fugaku stated.

Once Orochimaru was out of sight Mikoto entered the cabin in knelt beside Sakura.

"Mother! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his mother, shocked by her actions.

"The poor thing's shaking like a leaf. Sasuke go find a towel big enough to cover her. Itachi fill a pan with water and get me a rag," Mikoto said.

Both boys hesitated for only a second before rushing to do what their mother told them to do. "Fugaku why don't you bury this body?" Mikoto said. Nodding Fugaku did as Mikoto asked. When both boys laid down what Mikoto asked for in front of her, not in the blood, Mikoto began washing the blood off of Sakura. Sakura squirmed slightly, she does not like water at all. Sasuke smirked slightly , he doesn't like getting cleaned up either. When Mikoto finished washing Sakura she wrapped her in the huge towel and followed her family out of the house with Sakura in her arms. 

Without saying anything Fugaku Uchiha agreed with his wife, Mikoto Uchiha in keeping the little hanyou, Sakura Haruno.

~End Flashback~

**End Chapter One**

Alright well that's it for chapter one. Thank you for reading and please review because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster!


	2. Chapter 2 Training and a Prank

Ok here's chapter two's rewrite. Again not much has changed, I think I just added a little bit of extra info here and there. Well here's the chapter. Oh and I can't remember if I did a disclaimer in the first chapter but just so you know and I don't get into any trouble **I do not own Naruto.** The only thing I own is the story idea.

**Chapter Two-** Training and a Prank

"Sakura! Pay attention!" I was startled out of my thoughts by my best friend and current sparing partner, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino is my age, which is eighteen. She has long blonde hair that she always has in a high ponytail, and bright blue eyes. Ino is a fairy, which I think is awesome. One minute Ino can be slightly taller than me without wings and the next she reminds me of Tinkerbelle, with blue wings.

"Sorry Ino, I was thinking about something," I muttered while rubbing the back of my head with the hand that isn't holding my sword.

"It's okay. Do you want to take a break?" Ino asked and then sat in the shade under a tree without waiting for my response.

Shaking my head at Ino's actions I sat down next to her laying my sword next to me after I put it back in it's sheath.

"So what's on your mind?" Ino asked after we both got comfortable under the tree, not even bothering to look at me.

"Not much. I was just thinking about some stuff that happened in my past," I stated, hoping Ino won't ask me any questions about my past.

Ino knows a little about my past but not much, because I do not like to talk about it. Ino normally respects my wishes but sometimes she can get really curious.

"Ah, ok. So how's it been living in this mansion with Sasuke?" Ino asked, her gaze now focused on the sky.

"Not to bad. We still fight, but it's all in good fun," I stated as I too looked up at the sky.

"How's home-schooling been?" Ino asked as she looked over at me to judge my expression so she'll know if I'm lying.

"Not to bad. Mikoto's been having research done on creating a bracelet that will hide my demon appearance so that I can start public school with you and Sasuke," I stated and then glanced over at Ino to see how she's taking this news. Ino looked absolutely excited.

When living with my grandmother I hadn't realized how weird it is to see a demon in this day and age. All the "mystical" creatures use different methods to look human. Some can just change their appearance, some need enchanted items like my bracelet and the ring that the Uchihas wear that allows them to be out in the sun and it hides their fangs.

"Awesome! Maybe you'll be able to control Sasuke, he can be such a jerk. Oh and you can meet all my friends and this just gives us an excuse to have to go shopping," Ino said bouncing up and down from where she sat.

"Woah, slow down Ino. One I cannot control Sasuke any better than you can, and two nothing is permanent yet. Last I heard they were still experimenting with making the bracelet, but if everything goes as Mikoto wants I'll be starting my senior year in public school," I stated grinning at Ino's antics.

"Speaking of Sasuke, he's heading this way and he does not look all that happy," Ino stated as she looked off behind me.

Turning around I watched as Sasuke stormed his way towards us, inwardly cursing at myself.

"So what did you do this time?" Ino asked after she turned back around, in a tone that said "here we go again".

"It was just one little water balloon placed so that when he opened his door it fell on his head," I said weakly after I too turned away from Sasuke.

"Man Sakura, why Sasuke? Anyone else and that would have been hilarious but with Sasuke you're just asking for trouble," Ino stated and then sighed in a tired sort of way.

"Sakura do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sasuke asked in a menacing way as soon as he was in front of me.

"Um…well at least you're not wet," I muttered pathetically pushing myself against the tree behind me to get as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"That's because your little water balloon didn't hit me…it hit Itachi," Sasuke stated. Next to me Ino started laughing and I couldn't help but to grin. "Not funny you two. He, of course, immediately blamed me and it took me a while to convince him that it would be idiotic for me to set up a water balloon that was more than likely suppose to land on my head. Of course than he figured out you did it and told mother and father," Sasuke stated.

"Oh no! I'm doomed! Why'd he have to go and tell on me?" I moaned as I imagined my fate.

"Now, now, mother loves you so it shouldn't be all that bad. You'll probably only get grounded," Sasuke stated and the smirked when me face fell even more at his comment.

"NO! We still have like a month of vacation and I don't want to spend any of that time grounded!" I whined pathetically.

"Tough luck Sakura. Maybe this will teach to not play pranks on people," Sasuke stated and then smirked at my misfortune.

"Please Sasuke-kun, help me. They love you, if you talk to them you could convince them to go easy on me," I pleaded and then gave Sasuke the best puppy-dog pout I could manage.

"They love you too Sakura, and don't act so pathetic you are a demon," Sasuke stated and then with one last smirk my way he walked away.

"Don't remind me," I muttered and then glared at Sasuke's retreating back hoping I could make him feel bad enough to help me.

"Don't glare at me Sakura," Sasuke said over his shoulder without stopping his steady pace.

Groaning I looked away from Sasuke to see Ino staring between me and Sasuke curiously.

"Are the parents really that bad?" Ino asked when she noticed she had my attention back.

"Mikoto isn't, she's really nice, but Fugaku is really strict," I stated and then stood up after grapping a hold of my sword.

"Well I better go get this over with. If I make Fugaku wait to long he'll just get impatient which will make him irritable," I stated and then after waving to Ino I walked towards the mansion.

**End Chapter Two**

Alright well that's it for chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Bracelet and Meetings

Well here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for the wait. I'd like to quickly thank everyone who has reviewed and just mention that lots of reviews will motivate me to update faster. On that note here's the chapter and just as a reminder **I do not own Naruto** and I never will.

**Chapter Three-**The Bracelet and Meetings

"So Sakura you're not even going to even try to convince us that it wasn't you that played this stunt on Itachi?" Fugaku said looking at me strictly but I noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes that lightened up his gruffness.

"Well in all honesty, the stunt wasn't planned for Itachi. That water-balloon should have fallen on Sasuke. Itachi was just I the wrong place at the wrong time," I stated trying to seem calm when on the inside I was anything but calm.

I am currently standing in front of Fugaku and Mikoto in the huge dining room. Fugaku and Mikoto are sitting at the table, with the table separating us. The table can sit around thirty-ish people and there is still enough room in the dining room to move around the table comfortably.

"Well seeing as no one was hurt I'm just going to tell you strictly not to do it again. At least that's what we're going to tell Itachi I said," Fugaku said and then smiled while Mikoto laughed softly next to him.

"Wait, what? I'm not going to get in trouble for my little prank?" I asked looking at the two in front of me in shock.

"No of course not. It was hilarious to watch my eldest son walk in here soaking wet and fuming," Fugaku stated and then chuckled softly at the memory.

"Now Sakura what we really wanted to tell you is that the bracelet was finished to day and if it works correctly you should be able to go to a public school," Mikoto stated smiling hugely.

"Awesome! I hope it works!" I yelled excitedly and then took the silver bracelet that Mikoto is holding out to me.

The bracelet is just a plain silver chain bracelet but I noticed small etchings on it that are probably the spell placed on it. Shrugging my shoulders at the simplicity of the bracelet I quickly put the bracelet on my left wrist.

The moment the bracelet touched my skin I could feel the spell activating. Conveniently there is a mirror placed across from me and I could watch as my demon ears disappeared and human ears appeared, the black tips in my hair disappeared, my nails shortened, and I could feel my fangs shorten. Amazingly this process only took a matter of seconds. I was even more shocked to realize that my senses are still the same.

"As you've probably already realized the bracelet changes your demon like appearance but you keep your enhanced senses," Mikoto stated after I looked completely human.

"Yeah that's pretty awesome. So you think I could maybe meet some of Sasuke's friends from school?" I asked slightly nervous for some reason.

"Well I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't agree with the term friend, but I've arranged for you to meet some of his 'school acquaintances', as he would call them. They should be waiting for you in the backyard actually," Mikoto stated smiling at me brightly.

"Sweet!" I said and then ran out of the room towards the backyard while fingering the bottom of my hair and wondering if I should dye it black.

When I finally made it to the backyard the first thing I noticed is that Ino is running towards me, and that there are about eight people standing behind her.

"Hey Sakura. How bad was it?" Ino asked after she stopped running when she was standing close enough to me.

"Not bad at all. I wasn't punished for the stunt. Fugaku told me not to do it again and then they gave me the bracelet," I stated while fingering the bottom of my hair again.

"Cool I guess I should introduce you to the gang," Ino stated and then led me over to the others.

"Alright everyone this is Sakura. Sakura this is Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Rock Lee," Ino said while pointing to each person when she said their name.

Hinata has shoulder length, straight, black hair with a purple tint to it and really light almost white lilac colored eyes. Tenten has light brown hair that is in two chinese styled buns, and dark brown eyes. Shikamaru has brown hair that is in a ponytail that strangely enough makes his head look like a pineapple, and dark brown eyes. Naruto has really spiky, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Neji has, shoulder length, straight, dark brown hair, and the same eyes as Hinata. Kiba has his hair hidden by the hood of his jacket, and he has brown eyes. He also has a white dog who, Ino told me is named Akumaru. Choji has spiky light brown hair and black eyes. Rock Lee has dark brown hair in a bowl cut, and creepily shinning black eyes. He also has bushy eyebrows, and I mean really bushy eyebrows like if he shaved them you could make a wig out of them, creepy.

"What's with Rock Lee's eyebrows?" I asked Ino in a whisper to which she just shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said obnoxiously loud. I noticed that everyone else in the group just sighed or rolled their eyes at Naruto's behavior.

"It's nice to meet you to Naruto," I said just a little creeped out while trying to indiscreetly rub my slightly sore ears.

"Dope," Sasuke muttered from behind me. I hadn't heard him come towards us, but I wasn't startled by his sudden appearance like Ino, we are both facing away from him. I'm used to him just suddenly showing up.

"Teme," Naruto stated in a pathetic attempt to defend himself form Sasuke's "dope" comment.

"Sasuke-san, why did you not tell us that you had such a youthful looking blossom living with you?" Rock Lee asked in an overly hyper and somewhat creepy way. I shuddered and took a slight step closer to Sasuke. The fact that Rock Lee called me a "youthful blossom" freaks me out. All the while Sasuke is glaring at Rock Lee but he (Rock Lee) is to busy staring at me to notice Sasuke's glare. If looks could kill after five minutes of this uncomfortable situation Rock Lee would have dropped dead.

It was at this time that Itachi decided to get his revenge on me and the whole entire group was pelted with water balloons filled with ice cold water. This water was so cold that after getting hit with one balloon you start to shiver.

After ten minutes of constant throwing of water balloons Itachi finally ran out of ammo. Sighing I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion followed by many others. "This is all your fault," Sasuke muttered from his position on the ground next to me. I looked over to glare at him but couldn't help but to laugh instead. He is soaking wet from head to toe and his hair is for once completely straight. "Hey Sasuke, I don't think you used enough hairspray today!" I snickered and then full out laughed. Sasuke glared at me but choose not to comment about my little joke. After my laughter died away I sat trying to think of ways to get revenge on Itachi.

**(I considered just ending it here but I figured I would go on so be happy)**

After a couple of minutes of trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on Itachi I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Why are you kids laying out here soaking wet?" Came Mikoto's voice from the entrance to the mansion.

"Um…hey Mikoto, how's it going?" I said nervously after I sat up and looked at Mikoto.

From beside me Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes as he too sat up to look at his mother.

"Sakura do you want to tell me why you all are wet?" Mikoto asked looking at me strictly.

"Um…freak rain shower?" I asked pathetically while looking at Mikoto hopefully but knowing she wouldn't settle for that answer.

"Itachi decided he wanted to have a water balloon fight mother," Sasuke stated after sighing and rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, well, why don't you kids come inside and get dried up before you all get sick," Mikoto stated and then re-entered the house.

I heard Sasuke snort at his mother's comment but he still got up and followed her into the house with the rest of us following him.

"So how long have you lived with the Uchihas, Sakura?" Tenten asked after we all had towels and were sitting comfortably in the entertainment room.

The entertainment room has a flat-screen TV, a wii, an x-box 360, a play station 3, a pool table, a ping-pong table, a ddr machine, a mini-fridge, and two vibrating recliners. Basically it has everything a teenager could ever want.

"Um…eight years, I think," I said distractedly, I was currently kicking Naruto's ass at some random play station 3 game he picked out.

"Wow you've been living here for eight years and this is the first time I've meet you," Naruto said shocked, and in his shock he dropped his controller and I killed his character.

"You've known Sasuke for fifteen years haven't you Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly while looking at her feet nervously.

"Yeah so why haven't I meet Sakura before now teme?" Naruto asked while looking a little angry for some reason.

"Because you haven't, so shut up dope," Sasuke stated not bothering to look up from the book he is reading.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and started pouting.

"Well you see Uzamaki, Sakura just recently was able to see guests, so that's why you're just now meeting her," Itachi stated as he entered the room and sat down on a couch in the back of the room.

"What do you mean she just now can see guests?" Naruto said while looking between me, Itachi, and Sasuke.

"Well before now Sakura wasn't mentally stable," Itachi stated trying to sound matter of fact.

**End Chapter Three**

Well that's chapter three I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I like reading your reviews even if they're only one word that would be great.


End file.
